In general, an electronic device comprises at least one of printed circuit board (PCB), and circuit patterns, connection pads, driving chip electrically connected to the connection pads and various other circuit elements are mounted on such printed circuit board.
A circuit board inspection apparatus is generally used for checking whether the above various circuit elements are correctly formed or arranged on the printed circuit board.
Generally, reference data is obtained for inspecting a printed circuit board. The reference data may be a theoretical plane image of a circuit board. The reference data may be obtained from CAD information which records a figure of the circuit board. The CAD information includes design standard information of the circuit board and generally includes information on arrangement of pads, circuit patterns, hole patterns and the like.
However, generating CAD information lowers efficiency of circuit board inspection because quite time is spent for generating CAD information for a circuit board and CAD information generating process shall be repeated if an error is occurred during CAD information generating process.